Foxy Fix-it
by PPygmyPuff
Summary: Summer was at an end. Finally. Time to catch some Bad Guys.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know I should stop posting new stories cause I've got works in progress and shit. BUT, This guy is complete _and_ I've got a sequel on the way too. So I feel justified in posting this. (By the way, this is most DEFINIETLY a fix-it story (if you didn't gather from the title) - I'm not going to apologise for giving our boys the life they deserve)

* * *

Chapter 1

Summer was at an end.

Tori Clarke sighed as she watched the fading light, the sun having disappeared below the tree-line and thrown its rays out into the world in a last-ditch attempt to hold onto the day. The next time she saw the sun, she would be heading back off to school.

She really couldn't be fucked.

Especially not after the summer she had just had. This one was sure to go down in history as the worst fricking time…like, ever. How she was supposed to just go back to school was beyond her, but nevertheless, go she would.

With another sigh, Tori pushed herself off the railing of the balcony and went back inside, sliding the glass door closed behind her.

Picking her way through the apartment, collecting items which had been strewn across the room and returning them to their rightful places as she went, Tori contemplated just not turning up. She could continue with her _extracurricular_ activities much better without the constraints of the castle, and she didn't really need to attend classes, really. Not to mention, NEWTS weren't all that helpful in her chosen field of work.

All in all, she didn't _really_ need to go back.

_No_, she corrected, _you do._ There was one thing at Hogwarts that she couldn't have access to anywhere else.

_Dumbledore_.

She didn't trust the devil. Sure, she could admit he was a talented wizard. And yes, he _was_ quite intelligent. But honestly, he kept himself hidden behind the all-knowing, grandfatherly persona he had perfected over the years. Though, she wasn't really one to talk about hiding behind a persona.

But no, Dumbledore had a way of manipulating situations to suit his needs, and, for all he was good and benevolent, he didn't really view people as individuals – more like weapons and tools he could use in the grand puppet show.

And she was _not_ a puppet.

Which was why she needed to go back to the school; to keep an eye on the master puppeteer. The best way to achieve her goals, after all, was from behind the scenes.

Opening the cupboard in the hallway and ducking down, Tori pulled out a bundle of white sheets from the bottom shelf. Straightening up, she dusted the non-existent dust from her tights and moved the cupboard door with her foot, pushing it closed with her shoulder. She started humming as she re-entered the open-plan kitchen/living space.

Ignoring the muffled sounds from the sofa, she absent-mindedly flicked her wrist, as if swatting away an annoying fly, putting down the bundle in her arms and pulling out the first one. With the noise now stopped, she untangled the rope from the sheet, stretching it out and winding it around her arm neatly.

Still humming, she made her way to the lump wriggling on the sofa, sheet clutched in one hand while the rope hung from her other.

"Oh, quit whining. You should have thought about the consequences before doing something so monumentally stupid." Tori rolled her eyes as she addressed the lump.

The lump looked back at her with wide eyes, glancing warily at the objects in her hands. Tori followed their gaze, and smiled.

"Don't worry. This is just to make sure you make it to your destination. Can't have you getting lost in transit now, can we?"

With that said, Tori let go of the sheet, allowing it to hover in mid-air. With a flick of her hand, it floated over to the figure, who was lifted up into the air. As the figure started to struggle, Tori narrowed her eyes, and with another flick, the struggling stopped. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to the levitating sheet, instructing it to wrap around the figure.

Once they were completely covered in the sheet, she released her hold on the rope, causing it to wrap securely around the sheet-covered person.

With a nod of her head as the lump was dropped back onto the sofa, she turned to the other figures huddled, terrified across the room. Counting three sets of eyes, she smiled happily, skipping back over to her pile of sheets on the coffee table.

Quite a successful haul, if she did say so herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Fox Bandit Strikes Again**

Remus Lupin folded over the Daily Prophet with a grim look, putting the paper in his lap as he looked around the compartment. Sirius Black was lounging out across two seats with his head hanging over the edge, hair trailing against the floor. He was currently in the middle of a – what Remus was sure was thrilling, but he had tuned out the prattle years ago – tale of one of his and James' various exploits over the summer.

Peter was slumped over the window, obviously exhausted, but eyes alit with sleepy delight as he listened to Sirius' story. Their shortest friend had grown a bit over the summer, no longer as pudgy, though he still retained an air of innocence in his face.

Sirius, too, had changed a bit over the summer, having come more into his looks so as to not look _quite_ as gangly as he had at the end of last year. The joy with which he smiled remained the same, though perhaps a bit wilder after a whole summer spent in the company of James.

James himself was missing from the compartment, having been kidnapped by Lily Evans at the beginning of the ride to go to the Head's compartment. Lily hadn't seemed too pleased about the appointment – likely having been hoping for Remus to earn the position – but had nevertheless dragged the ecstatic Head Boy down the carriage to face the various forms of torture she would undoubtedly have planned (patrol timetables, dance planning, prefect meeting schedules and such).

As much as Remus enjoyed being a prefect, he was actually rather glad that James had gained the top job this year. If only so he didn't have to deal with the stressed out red-head. Not to mention, James would murder anyone other than himself who shared the Head dorms with Lily.

Which would then, in turn, get him murdered by Lily.

_So maybe it _would_ have been worth it, then_, Remus mused with a smirk. He stood up, placing the paper on the seat behind him.

"I'm going for a walk."

Sirius barely acknowledged this statement, merely waving his hand in dismissal without missing a beat in his storytelling. Peter looked up, jolted back awake from where he had started to doze off, and smiled absently at Remus, offering a slight wave before going back to listening to Sirius, disguised cleverly as snoozing against the window frame.

Reaching for the door, he slid it open, slipping out into the corridor. He had barely gotten it closed when the train gave a lurch and he was bumped into by a girl. Grabbing onto their shoulders to stop her from stumbling to the ground, Remus steadied himself.

"You okay?" He asked, checking her over for injuries.

The girl gave a happy laugh, "I'm fine, thanks to you."

Remus slowly brought his gaze upwards, taking note of the yellow tie, until he reached the girl's face. He was met with warm brown eyes as the girl smiled at him.

"I'm okay now. I'm not going to fall."

With a start, Remus realised he was still holding onto her shoulders. He dropped his hands to his side quickly and averted his gaze, feeling his face heat up, "Sorry."

The girl laughed, "It's okay. I'm Tori, by the way." She offered him her hand.

Blinking at it, he slowly reached out, shaking her hand as he said, "Remus."

Taking her hand back and using it to adjust the bag over her shoulder, Tori grinned, "Lovely to meet you, Remus. Now, I'm really sorry but I've got to run. Maybe see you in the library sometime?"

Before Remus could answer, she was gone in a swish of black fabric, joyfully skipping down the corridor and disappearing into the next carriage.

_That was weird._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys!

So I got a guest review for chapter 1 and I just wanted to respond to it as the reviewer didn't seem to want to continue reading. Which is totally cool and all but I just wanted to clear the air before we get much further along. (If you honestly don't care and just want to keep reading, go for it.)

First. Yes, I did create a fucking Mary Sue. I know it. I'm not necessarily proud of it, but I know it. Honestly, I thought it was funny. I know not everyone thinks the same way and I also know I can sometimes get in trouble for my sense of humour (a bit too sarcastic and morbid, to tell the truth. So I'm also sorry if some of the jokes I make in this guy are a little bit weird.) Please just know that the fact that Tori is a Mary Sue is completely intentional and that this story isn't so much for the plot and the whole...problem-solving fiasco, but more an outlet for me to let off a little bit of that pesky dry humour. Basically, the main conflict here isn't the _actual_ conflict, but more...well there's not really _any_ conflict. It's just joke after joke after...well you get the jist.

Seriously, most of these scenes I simply strung together from niggling little thoughts of 'what if...?'. I somehow managed to incorporate them together into some semblance of a story.

Cool.

Secondly. Yeah there's not really any Dumbledore-bashing in this guy. Literally the only time he is mentioned is in the first chapter. He does not make an appearance. (Actually, I lie. He's there for like a line at graduation). I like the character of Dumbledore - he's so very complex and confusing and I actually like his little nuances. They make the series all that more fun. (whoever said HP was a kids book obviously never delved into the psychology and motivations of the characters - the only reason it's classed as 'young adult' would be because Hogwarts is a high school, and there's an absence of sex, drugs and rock & roll.)

Main point here is, please just take it with a pinch of salt and indulge in the nonsense for like 12 chapters (literally). It might be worth it, might not. I certainly can't decide cause I'm REAAAALLY not impartial here.

That being said, thanks to everyone who followed/faved! I hope that it's not _too_ terrible.

\- PPP xx

* * *

Chapter 3

Remus closed the compartment door behind him.

He had just gotten back from visiting a few of his Ravenclaw friends and, in the time he had been away, it seemed James had been released from Lily's clutches and was sitting cross-legged on the seat, reading the Prophet Remus had left behind.

James looked up when the door opened, and grinned at Remus.

"Hey, Moony! I thought you'd abandoned us."

Remus rolled his eyes as he entered the compartment and sat down, "Hardly, I just went for a walk."

"Mmhmm." James hummed, looking over his glasses at the werewolf in his best 'stern professor' impression. With a grin, James dropped the act, "So, what do think of this Fox Bandit person?"

"He's wicked!" Sirius pipped up. "I hope he gets _my_ family next!"

Remus frowned at this but chose not to comment. Turning to James, he spoke, "He's a vigilante. He should be leaving it to the Aurors."

Sirius groaned, "The Aurors aren't doing anything! At least this guy is putting the bastards away."

It was James' turn to frown as he contemplated his best friend, "That _is_ true, but I think Remus is also right. No listen," He said quickly, as Sirius moved to interject, "I think it's brilliant that someone is going after Dark wizards, but it's not something to take lightly."

Sirius shrugged, and Remus could see that he didn't agree but he didn't move to argue against it. With a grin, Sirius changed the subject, "Did you see the Cannons got absolutely _pelted_ in their last game against Wimbourne?"

As James replied and the two got into an enthusiastic discussion about _Quidditch_, Remus removed himself from the conversation, withdrawing into his own mind as he gazed out the window, watching the scenery as it passed. In his mind, he replayed the brief interaction with the Hufflepuff girl, Tori.

There was something strange about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it…

* * *

Remus jolted to a start as the train started to slow down. Looking around the compartment, he noticed that Peter had finally fallen asleep, his face pressed up against the window. He rolled his eyes as Sirius and James exchanged grins, creeping toward the snoozing boy with their wands drawn.

Deciding to leave them to their own devices, he grabbed his paper and his book and exited the compartment. Peter's squeaks followed him out, as the small boy was awoken by the nefarious ploys of Sirius and James.

Walking down the corridor – Remus towering above the heads of his fellow students – he could make out the bright red hair of the year's Head Girl, bouncing along as she directed a group of first years off the train. Scanning the crowd, he spotted the spiky blonde hair of the Hufflepuff girl as she disappeared out the door of the train.

Shaking his head to clear it, Remus made his way out onto the platform. He was met with the three faces of his best friends. With a roll of his eyes, he drawled, "Do I _want_ to know how you lot got out here before me?"

Sirius grinned as he threw his arm over the taller boy's shoulders, steering him toward the carriages, "Magic, Moony. By magic."

Remus scoffed, but didn't remove the boy's arm.

They stopped at an empty carriage and Sirius withdrew his arm, "Um… what are you doing?"

Remus turned to look at Sirius but the boy wasn't looking at him. Following his gaze, Remus saw Tori standing in front of the carriage. Patting thin air.

Remus blinked.

Tori looked up and smiled almost sadly when she saw the Marauders. Remus couldn't quite make out the expression that passed over her face when she looked at Sirius. It was gone in an instant.

"Patting the Thestrals."

"Riiiight." Sirius drawled, eyeing the girl warily. "Well, we're just going to hop into this _horse-less_ carriage, here. So, would you mind moving?"

Tori grinned, and then, to Remus' surprise, reached out and grabbed Sirius' arm, guiding it up to beside hers where it floated in free air.

"Wha-?" Sirius cut himself off as his eyes went wide. He stared at the girl in shock, "What is that?"

Tori smiled sadly, "A Thestral." She guided his hand through the air briefly, before letting go and backing away, "I'm going to go now."

With that, she spun around and ran off, up the darkened path toward the school.

Sirius, still obviously in shock, continued to stroke his hand through the air absently, as he stared after the Hufflepuff. "Who is she?"

"Tori."

Sirius spun around so fast he almost lost balance as he looked at Remus, "You know her?"

Remus shrugged, "I bumped into her on the train."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sirius stared at where she had disappeared again, whispering, "Mental."

It was James who broke the silence, with a nervous chuckle, "Should we get going, then?"

With a nod, they all piled into the carriage.

As they made their way up the path to the school, they all seemed stunned into silence. Whoever Tori was, she was capable of silencing the Marauders.

And that was a feat in itself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: (Sorry for the rant last chapter - I was kinda a little bit stressed...)

* * *

Chapter 4

Tori grinned as she watched the Marauders enter the Great Hall.

It had been fun to introduce Sirius to the Thestrals, even if it was a little bit ironic. But she wasn't going to go into that. Best not to think about it until after her mission was complete.

From her position at the Hufflepuff table, Tori could see all points of import in the room – a habit she had picked up over the past few years. Counting the exits, she made note that her best bet for getting out quickly was the door behind the staff table. It was rarely used and often overlooked. It also helped that it led directly into the armoury, should she need it.

The ancient weapons were more decorative now, but with the stasis charms and goblin-wrought metal, they were still as sharp as the day they were forged.

Her second-best escape route would be through the windows. The shattering of the glass would cover her as she fled, stopping anyone from pursuing her – or at least, delaying them and allowing time to reach the edge of the wards to disapparate away. This was only the second-best plan due to the likelihood of injury, and blood-loss – which was definitely _not_ desirable.

Of course, she could always stand and fight.

In this case, she would push aside the house tables – likely caging in the vulnerable students with protective wards around the wood – and make her stand against the wall, up on the slightly raised platform at the front of the room.

Tori was jolted back to awareness by the Great Hall doors swinging open.

She smiled slightly as she watched the tiny first years trailing after Professor McGonagall like a herd of lost sheep.

Zoning out during the sorting, absent-mindedly clapping in all the right places, her mind started to wander. Or, more precisely, skim along her mental 'To-Do' list.

_Enrol in Hogwarts._ Check.

_Successfully integrate into society._ Check.

_Acquire targets._ Check.

_Initiate relationship with chosen Auror._ Check.

Tori yawned as she started piling food onto her plate. Sticking to her meal plan, she grabbed some potatoes (boiled, x2), peas (warm, spoonful), chicken (plain, breast, x1) and a few carrots (steamed, peeled, x2). Deciding she would indulge (just for tonight), she sprinkled some grated cheese onto her potatoes.

With a smile, she started to eat.

* * *

The Welcome Feast was always a fantastic meal.

Sirius literally _dreamed_ about the feast.

While the cooking at Hogwarts was always spectacular, there was something just…_right_ about the Welcome Feast. The food seemed all the more appealing, and he always had the best night of sleep for the year, the night after it.

And it was no secret.

The whole of Gryffindor house knew.

_Hell_. The whole _school_ probably knew.

Sirius wasn't sure why they all seemed to know of his love for the Welcome Feast.

"I swear, the Welcome Feast is all I will see in heaven!" Sirius yelled out as he piled his plate high with all the food on offer.

"I could die right now and be completely content!" He called, as he bit into a slice of quiche.

"I will never fall in love, because my heart belongs to the Feast." He declared as he licked his fork clean.

"The Feast is the only thing that deserves to live forever." He sighed into his glass of pumpkin juice.

No. Sirius Black had no idea how everyone knew.

It was baffling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Shit, fuck, crap!"

The expletives tore through the night air, sending a few birds flying and attracting the attention of three Marauders. It was the first weekend of the school year, and they had just finished a week of classes. An occasion which, apparently, warranted a night-time excursion into the grounds.

Peter wasn't with them – he had earned himself a detention for talking back to Professor Sinistra. Which, coming from the Astronomy Professor, was quite an achievement, as the genial teacher rarely handed out reprimands, let alone detentions.

They were quite impressed with their friend, actually.

"Oh, buggering…Fuck!"

The three boys exchanged amused glances, silently deciding to discover the source of the cursing. They were ensconced in James' invisibility cloak, fully equipped with silencing charms.

Remus stiffened as they got closer, causing the other boys to turn to look at him.

'_Blood'_, he mouthed, nose scrunched in distaste.

Eyes wide, they hurried closer to the person, or being.

There, coming out of the Forbidden Forest, and clutching her head, was a girl. Remus recognised her, and a quick glance at Sirius told him that he did too.

Stepping out from under the cloak, ignoring James' attempts to stop him, Remus made his way swiftly forward.

"Tori?"

The girl's head jerked up toward the sound of his voice, and she grinned as she recognised him. "Oh, hi Remus."

Remus stopped at arms-distance from Tori, looking her over. "Are you okay?" His eyes widened as he found the source of the blood smell.

"T-Tori!" He choked out. Her clothing was covered in blood. So much so, that he had though she was wearing a red t-shirt.

Tori looked down at herself, unconcerned, "It's not mine."

Remus spluttered, and the girl looked up at him in amusement, her head cocked to one side.

Suddenly, Tori's attention was drawn away from the boy in front of her, and she turned around, crouching to the ground as she reached out into the air.

"Oh, hello beautiful."

Her voice was quiet but it carried to where James and Sirius where still standing. They glanced at each other, before shedding the cloak and coming over. James stood next to Remus, where the boy was still spluttering in shock, and grabbed his arm lightly, trying to get his attention. Sirius walked cautiously over to Tori, crouching down beside her.

Sirius leaned his elbows on his knees, holding his hands together as he looked between Tori and the space where she was stroking her hand through the air. The girl had a soft smile on her face as she looked at the invisible creature.

Without looking at him, Tori reached out and untangled one of his hands, slowly guiding it out to meet the creature.

"He's just a baby. The rest of the herd are standing over there." Tori whispered, as she gently directed his hand up and down the neck of the Thestral. "They were attracted by the blood."

Sirius shuffled, carefully so as to not startle the animal, "About that. Where did the blood come from?"

He looked at her out the corner of his eye. She was smiling secretly as she ducked her head, "It's not important. But…" She trailed off, biting her lip as she turned to face him properly, "It's Acromantula blood."

Sirius felt his jaw go slack at this, and Tori chuckled almost self-consciously, hugging her arms to herself. She quickly removed her arms, pulling a face at the blood on her shirt, before shrugging, "I needed the venom and I happened across one in the Forest. It was already mostly dead, though."

With another shrug, she turned back to the Thestral, stroking her hand over his body. Sirius stared at her for a moment before turning back too. They sat in silence for a moment before Sirius spoke quietly, "I did a bit of reading on Thestrals."

Tori looked at him sideways with a smile, "Yeah?"

Sirius grinned back sheepishly, shuffling a bit under her gaze, "Yeah. I wanted to know why I couldn't see them."

At this, Tori's smile became a little bittersweet. Turning away from him, she whispered, almost reverently, "What did you find?"

Keeping his gaze steadily on her, he replied, "That they can only be seen by those who have seen death."

Tori didn't respond, and Sirius shuffled closer to her. He took her hand gently, willing her silently to look at him. When she did, he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"May I ask who?" He asked quietly, running his thumb over her knuckles as he did so.

With a shuddering breath, Tori nodded, "He…I didn't know him very well – had only met him that year, actually. His life…had not been good. Wrongly imprisoned for thirteen years over the murder of thirteen people. Two years after his escape, he…there was a battle. He was the only one who didn't make it out. I hadn't known him long but there was such a…a…this feeling of _joy_ surrounding him. Even though life had thrown him to the dogs, he brought so much _happiness_ to the people around him. But he was also full of sadness, and bitterness. He didn't deserve the lot he had been given. He should have had so much more. But he didn't."

Sirius brushed at the tears glistening on her face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry."

Tori shook her head, "It's not fair, but neither is life. You just have to get up and keep moving. Seeing the Thestrals…some people see them as bad luck, similar to the Grim, but I think they are more symbols of love. For, to feel loss is to have loved. Once I understood that, I fell in love with them. They help deal with the pain."

Sirius said nothing, allowing her words to float in the space between them, as he continued stroking her hand. Tori suddenly became aware of the two boys standing behind them, turning to face them.

"Oh. Um…hi James. You're here too?"

James barked out a laugh, grinning at the girl, "Apparently so."

Tori grinned back, before gesturing with her head to where the Thestral was standing, "Do you guys want to pat him too?"

James glanced at Remus, before shrugging and walking forward, crouching down beside Tori, "Sure."

With a grin, Tori grabbed James' hand, guiding it as she had done with Sirius to the neck of the Thestral. The boy's eyes went wide as he felt the invisible animal.

"Woah."

Tori chuckled, before turning to face Remus. She beckoned him closer. Reluctantly, Remus came to sit beside her.

"It's okay, Remus. They won't hurt you. They're actually quite gentle."

Smiling, she took his hand and placed it on another Thestral which had turned up and was currently sniffing her shirt.

"What do you think?" She asked as she watched his face. He remained expressionless for a moment, before looking at her and breaking into a brilliant grin and nodding.

With a happy sigh, Tori stood up, patting Remus on the shoulder as she did. Making her way over to an adult Thestral, she reached into her bag, pulling out a slice of raw meat. She offered the meat to the Thestral, and he took it, nuzzling her hand with his beak.

She was joined by one of the boys, and she looked up to see Sirius. Behind him, James and Remus were entranced by the invisible creatures surrounding them.

Smiling at Sirius, she started to stroke the adult Thestral, giving him a questioning look. With a grin, Sirius held out his hand, and she took it, placing it on the Thestral's neck.

They patted the Thestral together silently for a beat before Sirius spoke up.

"I don't think I'm going to ask what you needed Acromantula venom for." Sirius grinned, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Tori shrugged innocently, "Just a personal project."

Sirius raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "A personal project? Involving a rare and expensive substance? Why do you even _know_ how to collect Acromantula venom?"

With a chuckle, Tori shook her head, "All in good time, Mr Black. All in good time."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just decided to get the rest of this out here, so I'm gonna post everything here today. Cheers, folks (Hold on to the end, I hope that might be enough for you to find it worth it)

* * *

Chapter 6

Tori rolled her eyes as she listened to the woman in front of her monologuing.

She could practically recite the spiel by heart, she had heard it so many times. _Honestly_, couldn't these people be a little more creative? Though, she supposed when you had such antiquated values, you didn't really feel the need to change anything.

Perhaps that's what this whole issue was really about. Little Tommy fucking Riddler was afraid of change.

Mudbloods and Muggles were just the scapegoats.

With a yawn, Tori shifted in her seat, feeling the ropes fastened around her pull her back into place gently. The ropes were a pathetic thing to behold. She was certain that they wouldn't be able to hold a _feather's_ weight, let alone keep her prisoner for much longer.

_Speaking of…_

"Right, I'm sorry to break up your little party, here, but I really must be going."

The woman stopped mid-sentence with a look of fury casted at Tori. She started to stalk toward Tori, holding her wand threateningly in front of her.

"What did you say, girl?"

With a roll of her eyes, Tori drawled, "I didn't know you were deaf as well as insane."

Tori flinched back away from the woman's wand as it flashed, grimacing as the bout of pain washed through her.

It was the perfect distraction.

Slipping her hands free of her bounds, she wordlessly summoned her wand from where it had fallen. The woman was so distracted with causing Tori as much pain as possible that she didn't notice as her two associates crumpled silently to the floor behind her.

Finally released from the spell, Tori gasped for breath. "That wasn't very nice."

Before the woman had a chance to respond, Tori flung her arm out, red light flying from her wand and hitting the woman, causing her to crumple to the ground.

Still breathing heavily, Tori tore the rest of the ropes away from her, doubling over in the chair as she calmed her heart rate.

No matter how many times she did it, that was still exhilarating.

With her breath finally caught, she stood up carefully, limping slightly over to the stunned bodies on the floor. Nudging the woman with her foot, she hummed happily.

Out cold.

Satisfied that all three were down for the count, she pulled the lump of white from out of her pocket, unshrinking it and placing it on the chair behind her.

She unravelled the first sheet, separating it from the rope, and directing them with her wand to bind the first figure. Setting the others to work, she turned and examined the room. It was quite unremarkable, stone walls and a few flickering torches.

Frowning at these, she flicked her wand, filling the space with warm light, instantly making it feel more welcoming. A few more waves of her wand cleared up the mould and grime, and suddenly the space was sparkling.

With a satisfied smile, she turned back to her human-packages. While the room wouldn't stay this way for long, it was nice to have a happy space to work in.

She pulled out a vial from her jacket pocket and used her wand to conjure three Petri dishes. With a frown of concentration, Tori poured two drops of the venom into two of the dishes, and adding three to the last – Acromantula venom was both rare and expensive, so it was quite convenient that she knew where to find it.

Casting the personalised charms over the dishes, she waited for a minute, before spilling the contents onto each of the three sheet-covered figures. The woman would need three drops because she had seemed so _bloody_ intent on razing hell for Tori.

As the venom soaked into the sheets, Tori summoned the paperwork she needed from the apartment. Flicking through it, she made sure everything was in order before waving her hand over the papers, causing a flaming shape to appear over it, lines of light wrapping around the stack and warding them from being opened by anyone other than the one she had specified.

That done, she moved closer to the figures, the smallest sign of movement telling her that the venom had worked. Placing the stack of papers on the ground, she stood back and spoke the incantation.

The figures and the paper disappeared in a flash of light.

Blinking to clear her vision, and smiling at a job well done, Tori flicked her wrist, and the room went back to normal. With one last wave of her wand, the room was cleansed of magical traces, and she disapparated with a pleased smile.

_Incapacitate major players. _Check.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**More Dark Wizards in Custody After Fox Bandit Strike**

James looked at his friends over the top of his Daily Prophet. Breakfast was always a lively affair, and this morning was no different.

Sirius and Remus were having a spirited argument over the finer points of Arithmancy – James wasn't part of that class with them and honestly had no clue what they were talking about – and at some point, they had gotten into creating live diagrams with pieces of toast. As James watched, Remus got annoyed with something Sirius was saying, fully knocking down the other boy's carbohydrate construction, and causing Sirius to smear jam across Remus' cheek in retribution.

Peter was sitting next to James sporting a frozen smile of horrified amusement as he watched their debate. It was clear he had no clue what the two were talking about either.

Folding his paper up, James allowed his gaze to wander down the table to where the Head Girl was having a much more civilised discussion with her dormmate, Alice Cummins.

As if sensing his gaze on her, Lily looked up and met his eyes. James smiled lightly at Lily and a look of confusion crossed her face, before she smiled hesitantly back at him.

James grinned. It seemed he was making progress on the Lily front.

Content, James looked back down at his bowl, glancing at his friends to see if they had finished arguing. They hadn't.

With a shrug, James dug into his porridge, discretely waving his wand under the table.

Peter glanced suspiciously at James, but the Head Boy simply smiled innocently at him, continuing to eat his breakfast unconcerned. Rolling his eyes, Peter bit into his own breakfast – toast with marmalade.

Licking his spoon clean, James pushing his bowl away. Standing, he said goodbye to Peter – no point saying anything to the other two, they were still deep in debate and probably wouldn't hear anyway – and made his way down the Hall to the doors, smiling at Lily as he passed. The red-head gave him a small smile back before engaging back in conversation with Alice. Lily dutifully ignored the blonde's suspicious look.

As James reached the doors, he heard the twin shouts of Remus and Sirius, telling him his prank had been received. Grinning wickedly, he slipped out of the doors and started to run. It wouldn't be long before the two boys caught on, and James wanted to be as far away as possible when they did.

It was fun being a Marauder.

* * *

Some days, it sucked to be a Marauder.

Don't get him wrong, Remus loved his friends fiercely, but some days…well, let's just say he didn't exactly enjoy having pumpkin juice exploded in his face.

He glanced at the boy sitting next to him. Sirius looked positively bedraggled. Sirius had – helpfully – sprayed Remus with water to wash away the pumpkin juice, as the two boys hadn't had time to shower before class. The problem was, he had not given Remus any warning and so, in retribution, Remus had drenched Sirius in water. Where Sirius had only hit Remus with enough water to clean up the juice through his hair and face, Remus had emptied an entire bucket over Sirius' head.

And so, the black-haired boy currently looked a bit like a drowned cat.

Sirius turned and grinned at Remus and he smiled back. Without breaking eye contact, Sirius jerked his head to the side. Remus followed the gesture and grinned wickedly as he understood what his friend was saying.

With a raise of his eyebrow, Sirius asked Remus an obvious question; _Revenge?_

Oh, yes. James may be sitting with his head down attentively, but not for much longer.

With a miniscule nod, Remus answered; _Obviously._

Sharing a smirk, the two colluders turned back to their desks. James wasn't going to know what hit him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was almost Christmas.

Tori's 'To-Do' list was coming along nicely. Regardless, she had decided to ease up for a little while. Her plans were working so smoothly that she had chosen not to press her luck – she could also use the time to formally graduate and then finish up her last little tasks quickly and quietly before heading home.

She grimaced at the twinge in her side. The aches had been getting worse lately – she was getting closer to the end. Soon enough she wouldn't have a choice as to when she returned home.

Putting on a smile as a group of students passed, she waited until they had passed before quickly ducking into an empty classroom. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a shrunken object, returning it to its rightful size.

Holding her newly restored guitar, she tugged the strap over her shoulder, sitting on the edge of a desk with her legs dangling in the air.

After an experimental strum, and a bit of adjustment of the pegs, she started to play, humming along.

* * *

'_That's me in the spot-light_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it.'_

Remus froze as he picked up the soft voice floating through the air. Behind him, Sirius paused, cocking his head to one side.

"You hear that, Moony?"

Remus nodded, slowly stalking forward, closer to the sound, "I don't recognise the song."

'_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try.'_

Sirius smiled, pushing past Remus as he walked closer to the closed door ahead of them. Curious, Remus followed after him, stopping beside Sirius at the door. He glanced sideways at Sirius, the two of them sharing a shrug, before Remus reached out and pushed open the door.

The classroom was one of the old, unused ones that littered the castle. The full windows opened up to show a brilliant view of the lake, the dying light casting rays of sun into the room and lighting up the floating dust motes. Sitting on one of the desks, looking out of the window, was a girl holding a guitar.

She was staring out the window as she strummed and sang lightly.

Upon the door opening, she turned around, quickly pausing in her song.

"Tori?" Remus asked, recognising her.

"Hey Remus, Sirius." Tori greeted softly.

Sirius moved further into the classroom, "What was that you were playing? I don't recognise it."

Tori blushed and looked down, "Nothing important." She quickly moved on, "So, are you guys heading away for the break?"

Remus frowned at the sudden change of topic but answered the girl, "Yes. We're all going to stay at James' house."

"Apart from Wormtail." Sirius interjected.

"Oh yes. Apart from Peter." Remus corrected.

Tori frowned, "Well, that should be fun."

_Additional 'To-Do'; Figure out which side Peter's on._

Giving her head a mental shake to clear it, Tori smiled at the boys in front of her. "Shouldn't you be packing, then?"

Sirius shook his head, grinning proudly, "Nope. That's a job for tomorrow morning! I work better when stressed."

Tori let out a laugh, covering her mouth with her hands at the sudden sound. Suddenly breaking into giggles, Tori looked down at her guitar, strumming as she started to sing laughingly.

'_Wake me up before you go-go_

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high.'_

Tori erupted into giggles as she stopped playing, and Sirius and Remus glanced at each other in confused amusement.

The girl really was strange.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tori slowly cleaned her blade, singing under her breath,

'_We could've been anything that we wanted to be_

_But don't it make your heart glad_

_That we decided_

_A fact we take pride in.'_

Holding the blade up to the light as she inspected it, Tori smiled lazily at her reflection in the shining metal.

"_To become the best at being bad."_

Gently nestling the knife on the table next to her other potion apparatus, Tori turned to the slightly unsure, but still defiant faces looking up at her from the ground. Smiling happily to herself as she saw the flicker of unease pass behind their eyes, Tori continued to hum.

'_We're rotten to the core_

_My congratulations_

_No-one likes you anymore.'_

The ropes and sheets levitated off the bench running along the wall, moving close to the figures, who started struggling as the objects moved in.

'_Bad guys_

_We're the very worst.'_

She flicked her wand at the bubbling potion behind her, causing it to divulge into two vials. Another flick, and the liquid glowed orange for a moment before returning to murky green.

'_Each of us contemptible_

_We're criticized and cursed.'_

The vials hovered over the now-bound and stunned figures, before tipping over and spilling onto the white sheets, the smooth liquid quickly soaking through the fabric.

'_We made the big time_

_Malicious and mad.'_

A complicated wave of her wand caused the pre-prepared runes carved into the stone to glow, a bright light surrounding the lumps of white, completely covering them, before it vanished along with the figures. Tori gave a satisfied smile as the runes faded, disappearing from the rock and leaving it unblemished. Her final words echoed in the suddenly empty room.

'_We're the very best at being bad.'_

* * *

Graduation was a quiet affair.

Tori had almost expected the Marauders to make some sort of insane display, or set off a hundred fireworks into the sky, or even really just make a weird speech.

But nothing happened.

It was clear that the teachers, Professor McGonagall especially, were on edge for something to occur too. McGonagall kept glancing at the quartet of boys apprehensively, as they just sat in their seats with happy grins. Even Dumbledore seemed a bit out of sorts when James Potter gave his Head Boy speech without so much as a hint of mischief in his voice or words.

Glancing around the room, Tori considered that maybe that was the best prank of them all; To torment the school for seven years and leave quietly, leaving everyone wondering what they had missed, waiting for _something_ to pop out and make itself known.

As the students were getting ready to board the train, Tori looked up from her bags to spot Sirius Black making his way towards Professor McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor hadn't spotted him yet; she was watching James as he helped Lily with her luggage. Tori could've sworn she saw a tear in the woman's eye as the red-head swooped in and gave James a kiss.

Suddenly, Sirius was upon her with a shout of 'Minnie!', wrapping his arms around her and tucking his face into her shoulder.

Tori watched as the woman slowly raised her arms to return the boy's hug, and this time she definitely caught the tear as it rolled down her cheek.

Turning away with a soft smile, Tori slipped onto the train, having sent her bags floating on ahead when she had turned to watch Sirius and McGonagall.

Striding down the carriage, she thought back on her time at Hogwarts; as graduating seventh years are wont to do.

There hadn't been anything spectacular about her first several years, but her seventh would definitely stick with her for years to come. Her travels had brought her to where she was now, and she could happily say that she was content with the way things had panned out. Though she had lost people along the way – everyone if she was being honest – she was positive that they would be proud. And now, some version of those she loved would get to be happy.

She just had to stick to the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alastor Moody stared gleefully down at the paper in his hand.

For – well, anyone really – who was watching him, seeing this expression on his face was a quite terrifying sight. For the Head Auror to be gleeful over something, particularly over an external missive, meant bad news.

It meant some Death Eater was either in trouble, pain or torment, or that they were going to be.

Alastor dropped the paper and it fluttered down onto his desk. He turned to the cabinet in his room where he stocked his very few personal belongings.

This cabinet happened to be the most strongly warded cabinet in the whole of the Ministry, and Alastor Moody only opened it for important matters – another big clue that something bad was going to happen.

Auror Jedson paused at the door with his hand poised to knock. Spying his boss opening _The Cabinet_, he paled, suddenly deciding that the matter he had come to discuss with Moody was no longer important, and turning and running in the direction of his desk, diving behind the wood and determining not to come out for a day or two.

A chuckle echoed around the Head Auror's office, as the man himself retrieved what he was searching for and straightened, reaching for his cane where it leant against the wall. He walked around his desk, leaning heavily on the stick.

With a flick of his wand, he sent out a blue wisp, the light making a lap of his office before flying into the wall and dissipating, set to reappear in his contact's presence.

Leaning against his desk, the letter he had retrieved from his cabinet resting on the wood beside him, Alastor stroked his non-existent beard in thought.

This contact had proved _very_ useful.

Alastor was confident they could finally win this war.

With as little bloodshed as possible.

Though, Alastor wouldn't be opposed to a _certain_ amount of bloodshed.

After all, he was only human.

* * *

Tori watched the blue mist fade away, a slight smile on her face.

The last stage of her plan was all set, her contact was in, and she could commence ending the war before it ever got bad enough to need her intervention.

She glanced over at the bag where her targets were kept hidden. The thing just reeked of evil and malicious intent. She shuddered as the slimy power washed over her, quickly slamming up the walls in her mind and sighing in relief at the sudden emptiness she felt.

Emptiness worked.

Emptiness, she could deal with.

What she couldn't deal with was reality.

She was going home soon, and she wasn't even sure what she was going to find anymore.

Tori shrugged in an attempt to clear her mind, pushing herself off the edge of the bed she was sitting on and making her way to the kitchen. She didn't sleep in the bedroom at night. The room was the most warded, and the most separate from the rest of the apartment and so it was where she kept the targets. Placing herself as far as she possibly could from the objects, she was currently set up on a mattress in the kitchen.

A little unconventional, maybe, but it worked. The majority of the apartment was open plan, and so she actually had a much larger space to work with. It was helpful when she was in planning mode, too, as she tended to spread out and take up as much space as possible.

She hopped carefully over a stack of papers piled in the doorway, winding her way through the maze of notebooks, scraps of parchment, papers, quills, pens and cardboard models, to come face to face with the wall. She looked up and sighed.

_Wrong wall._

She turned on the spot, and, being careful not to squash the parchment inferi lake model, carefully picked her way over to the kitchen.

Finally making it to her destination, Tori opened the fridge. After a quick scan, she huffed, slamming the door closed in annoyance and throwing herself down on the mattress in the middle of the kitchen.

It was getting to be a problem that she couldn't even face the _idea_ of eating. If she so much as even saw food, now, her stomach rolled. A side effect of her travels, no doubt.

Still, she had been forcing herself to eat for the past three days, with varying levels of success. The first day hadn't been too bad, and her stomach had settled after a few hours. The day after had been harder, and she had lost two of the meals she had eaten, before finally settling after her third attempt. But today…

Today was shit.

The thought of food was making her feel sick, her energy was completely depleted, the pain which had been threatening for months had finally made itself home in her bones, so she was in a constant state of pain and discomfort, and she had broken out in pimples!

Yup. Complete and utter shit.

At least tonight she would be finally going home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This was it.

The end.

Finally.

Tori jogged on the spot, warming her muscles up and stretching her arms over her head as she moved into a lunge. The targets were in a satchel slung over her shoulder, ready for their tactical destruction, and she had on her most comfortable clothing, ready for…well, battle.

Her wand was stashed in her ankle holster, and her secondary wand tucked tightly in her hand. She always began a fight with her secondary wand – as backward as that may sound – and kept her usual wand safely on her person for use at a later time when she would no doubt have need of it.

Not to mention she wanted to keep it safe until such a time as she could use it to take down Mr Big Bad-guy.

She was all warmed up and organised, and now all that remained to do was to collect her contact and join the battle once and for all.

Hopefully, this would be the last time in her miserable little existence, that she would have to say _that._

* * *

Lily huffed, hands on her hips, as she glared at the pile of Marauders on her living room floor.

The boys looked up at her, innocent expressions on their faces as they slowly untangled themselves.

"Hey, love." James said, his hazel eyes wide with mirth as he grinned at Lily, "You're home early."

Lily rolled her eyes, dropping her arms and walking into the kitchen. She busied herself making tea, grabbing out four mugs and tea bags. She looked up when she heard the clearing of a throat.

Remus was leaning against the doorframe, arms and legs crossed in front of him and a smile on his face.

Lily rolled her eyes, going back to making tea, "Oh, don't look at me as if you weren't just wrestling on my living room floor. You don't fool me Remus Lupin."

Remus chuckled, "I used to."

Humming, Lily poured the boiling water into the mugs, "Maybe, but I've since opened my eyes and realised you are even worse than James and Sirius."

With a fake gasp, Remus covered his heart, "You wound me!"

Lily pointed a finger at Remus with a meaningful look, "See? That's what I mean." She turned back to the counter, removing the tea bags and grabbing the milk, "You just proved my point, Lupin."

Remus joined her at the counter, grabbing the sugar from the top shelf, while Lily scavenged around for a spoon. They continued making the tea in a comfortable silence, the only noise the clink of the spoon against ceramic.

Picking up the completed mugs, Lily and Remus filed back into the living room, where James and Sirius were sitting opposite each other, chatting idly. James was twirling his wand between his fingers and Sirius was sprawled across the sofa, playing with a piece of his hair.

They both looked up when Remus and Lily entered, causing James to fumble with his wand and Sirius to grin.

With a roll of her eyes, Lily placed hers and James' mugs on the coffee table, walking over to James and sitting on his lap. James grinned stupidly, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Lily rolled her eyes, flicking her wand to levitate the mugs over to them.

Remus handed Sirius his mug, knocking the man's legs off the sofa and sitting in the spot cleared.

There was silence as the four of them took a contented sip of their tea.

Sirius sighed, "Despite everything, I wish Pete was here."

James and Remus nodded absently.

Peter had been revealed a traitor at an Order meeting a few weeks back. Had the mark on his arm and everything. The three Marauders didn't even recognise the man the Aurors had dragged away, kicking and screaming. It was all a sordid affair.

Lily spoke up, "I just wish this war would end. It's tearing everyone apart."

They all nodded, staring into their mugs.

"It feels like everything is suddenly out of control. This war…it feels far from over." James said glumly.

Remus shifted, "We have to remain positive; the Death Eaters are trying to destroy our hope, but we have to hold on and believe we can win this."

Sirius studied Remus incredulously, "Where's my little nihilist gone? Not like you to be all sunshine and rainbows, Remmy."

Remus shoved Sirius' shoulder, "Fuck off, Pads. If I want to be positive, I will be positive." He leant back against the sofa, wrapping both hands around his mug as he muttered, "It's not as if the war's going to end tomorrow, anyway."

"There he is!" Sirius grinned.

They were interrupted by the blue wisp which flew into the room. It took form into the familiar Phoenix patronus of Dumbledore, and the old wizard's voice filled the space.

"Death Eaters attacking the Ministry of Magic. All reinforcements are required, now."

There was silence for a second as the group of five looked at each other, before they broke into action, darting about the flat and transfiguring clothing into more suitable battle wear.

In two minutes, everyone was ready, not speaking as they grimly made eye contact before apparating away.

It seemed the fight was closer than they had anticipated.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tori was in her element.

Spells were flying as she ducked and weaved, gracefully dancing her way through the battle. Several pops of apparition were heard as reinforcements for one of other of the sides arrived in the Atrium.

Stunning a nearby Death Eater, Tori took a break behind a gold statue, breathing deeply as she attempted to get her heart rate back under control. She always got a little too spell-happy under the influence of adrenaline, and she needed to cool it down so she didn't accidentally attack one of her own.

Happy that she was back to operating at acceptable levels of adrenaline, she rolled out from behind the statue, tossing out a lovely erectile disfunction jinx she had discovered back in fifth year. Real handy, that one.

Eyes scanning the room, she searched for the leader of the Death Eaters. Her eyes widened when she spotted him in the centre of the room, casually duelling with nine Order members effortlessly.

She cursed him under her breath. He must have arrived while she was taking a breather.

With a wave of her wand, she checked that her contact had enacted the anti-disapparation wards. Satisfied when she felt them, she added a few more layers to them, strengthening and slightly modifying them.

Deciding it was time to enact her plan, she quickly incapacitated the Death Eaters around her, ducking into an alcove and levitating the ring from her satchel, and onto the floor. She withdrew the first tube of Basilisk venom, charming it to hover over the ring, and quickly backed out of the alcove, warding it and causing the tube to shatter, coating the horcrux in venom.

She watched as it screamed, a black inky substance leaking out of it and convulsing, before leaving behind the blackened ring.

_Ring._ Check.

Of course, it _would_ be easier to kill them all in one go, but she felt that dragging out Riddle's suffering would be decent Karma for the bastard.

Quickly dashing across the Atrium, ducking and weaving, stunning and hexing, she ducked down behind a piece of rubble, retrieving the diadem. She set it off, conducting the same procedure as she had for the ring, but this time watching Riddle from where he was still duelling in the centre of the room.

_Diadem._ Check.

As the diadem horcrux died, she watched for any sign that the dark wizard had felt it. He continued fighting as if nothing had happened.

She scoffed, if the bastard wasn't even responsible enough to care for his own soul, he _deserved_ to have them destroyed slowly.

Making her way around the room, she circled Riddle, steadily destroying his soul as she went, on the lookout for the moment he felt the twinge of destruction, ready to swoop in and finish him.

_Diary_. Check.

Still nothing, though he was moving _marginally_ slower than before.

_Cup._ Check.

A cutting curse finally got through his defence, slicing a bright red line across his shoulder. The poor sucker who cast the spell looked so surprised to have actually hit the Dark Lord, that he didn't move out of the way of the green light shot his way.

_Locket_. Check.

The final horcrux destroyed, and she finally got a reaction from the man himself. Riddle paled (which she honestly hadn't thought possible, any more than he already was), and attempted to disapparate. Tori grinned triumphantly.

This was it.

She turned from her cycle, cutting a path straight towards Riddle, stunning a stray Death Eater who tried to stop her.

"Oi, Tom!" She shouted, still grinning like a maniac. Riddle turned, slowly, a wicked gleam in his eye as he stared down the _insolent_ girl who decided to face him.

"How do you know of that name?" He hissed, in a deadly question.

Tori just shrugged, discretely waving her wand as she encased the area in a warded bubble, not allowing anyone entrance, or exit, and disguising herself from any onlookers as Alastor Moody – as per their agreement, where he would take the credit and allowing her to disappear into the woodwork. She would have used Polyjuice or a glamour, but she preferred to have Riddle know _exactly_ who he stood against.

"Answer me, girl." Riddle snarled.

Tori sighed heavily, as she pretended to think about it, "You know, I _would_. But you're kind of a douche, so I don't really think you deserve an answer."

Riddle growled, flicking his wand as he sent a flash of green in Tori's direction. She sidestepped it, allowing it to fizzle out as it hit the bubble.

Tori tsked as she shook her head, "Tom, Tom, Tom. You need to control that temper of yours."

She grinned as Riddle let out a roar of anger, attacking Tori in a fury of spells. It was all Tori could do to defend herself against the onslaught.

She bided her time, waiting for him to snap, weaken, show a vulnerability, anything that told her she was getting close.

As she defended, she spoke, "You know, I'm not sure that you went about the whole 'immortality' business in the right way." She sidestepped a Cruciatus curse.

"I mean, it's all well and good creating Horcruxes and everything," She ducked under an innard-expelling curse, "But you really made them bloody easy to figure out."

Tori laughed, a bit hysterically, as Riddle grew tired of her, and shot a blasting curse at the ground she was standing on, forcing her to duck behind a boulder even as she threw up a shield to protect from the shards.

"Not to mention, you were quite an easy bad guy to figure out," She stood up from behind the boulder and blinked as she was disarmed, her wand flying from her hands. She dove back under the boulder and pulled out her wand from the ankle holster, not stopping in her dialogue, "It made it really quite simple to find and destroy your soul, Tommy boy."

She rose out of her hiding place, standing against Riddle face-on, the two of them stared at each other, wands held between them. Riddle's red eyes flashed in anger and – for the first time – fear.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

With a lazy smile, Tori answered him, "No-one of consequence."

And with that, she sent the final curse his way, watching as Riddle's eyes widened, waving his wand too late to stop the green light.

Lord Voldemort was no-more.

Tori had won.

Ben blinked blinked in the sudden light, finding himself in an empty space, soaked in red light and looking upon a movie screen where the celebration of Voldemort's defeat played out. He turned around, raising a had to block out the worst of the glare as he squinted.

In front of him, suspended in space, shone giant neon red letters, spelling out GAME OVER.

Remembering his instructions, he walked past them (he had been told that he could walk through them if he liked, but he preferred to shuffle around them cautiously) and away from them, until he came upon two doors.

One red, the other blue.

With a sigh, he walked over to the red door, not even glancing at the blue one. Pushing it open, he paused in the doorway, glancing back at the glowing GAME OVER sign, and the frozen scene of celebration beyond it.

With a small smile he walked through the door.

* * *

"Welcome back from the land of fiction. We hope you enjoyed your experience, and will recommend our services in the future."

Ben listened to the flatly cheerful voice, as he sat in the pod, waiting to be released. With a hiss, the mechanism released him, and the door began to rise, flooding the small space with artificial light.

Standing in the doorway blocking some of the light, was a young woman – the lady who had locked him into the machine and given him the run-down on how the game worked. She had an obviously fake smile on her face, and held, in her hands, a remote control with about three big buttons (red, green and black) and a clipboard. The latter she held out to Ben.

"If you will fill out this form on your experience with the game…? Thank you for your patronage."

Ben took the clipboard, looking down at the form and grabbing the pen from where it was swinging.

_**Fox Enterprises: Fix-it Fiction Games and Adventures**_

_Live Action Role Play Experience™_

Please note: Fox Enterprises are in no way liable or responsible for any attachments, feels, 'can't-even's', or other attained from this Experience™. The user acknowledges their own risk in getting involved in the lives of otherwise fictitious or unattainable persons, characters, or other, and acknowledges their own accountability in consequent actions such as, but not limited to; a) the establishment of any such blog, website or channel dedicated to the works of fiction featured in the Experience™, b) presence of the individual in discourse, discussion, or argument on the works of fiction featured in the Experience™, c) the commencement of writing, publishing, or editing, works of fiction based upon the original works of fiction featured in the Experience™, such as fan-fiction, or transformative "non-canon" works, d) attendance at events celebrating the works of fiction featured in this Experience™.

Question 1: How did the character you chose enhance or detract from your overall Experience™?

Tapping the pen against his lips as he thought, Ben scanned the rest of the questions.

With a sigh, he started to write…


End file.
